


It Was Only a Matter of Time - Ellie Phimister x Reader

by strawberryoneshots (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Coming Out, F/F, Love is a Neurochemical Con Job, Warning: Your BF is a Cheater, X-men - Freeform, imagine, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/strawberryoneshots
Summary: You're gay for your also gay best friend. Is she gay for you? You're not sure.It's only a matter of time before feelings are revealed.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my own personal corner of hell! Please request on my Tumblr or Wattpad! If you click on my pseud here, you'll see I have dialogue prompts. If you're not sure what to request, that's a great start!

You knew it was only a matter of time.

You just couldn’t bring yourself past making out with your boyfriend.

You didn’t know why, or, at least, you told yourself you didn’t know why.

But the truth is, you just weren’t attracted to boys, men, etc.

It was a hard truth to accept because you didn’t want to hurt Bryson, your boyfriend of two years.

You knew it was only a matter of time.

There was a girl.

Your best friend, Ellie Phimister.

She was so great. You had the same dry, dark sense of humor, the same taste in music, and, apparently, the same sexuality. She’d come out a little while after she’d buzzed all her   
hair off, which, if anything, made her more attractive, despite some of the comments she got.

You knew it was only a matter of time.

You go to Bryson’s dorm to talk it through. Maybe you could still be friends?

You cover your mouth at the sight you see, dry-heaving.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry! It didn’t mean anything! It doesn’t!”

“It doesn’t?” Kirstin, the mutual friend that had actually gotten you two together asks. She was the one with him.

“Put some fucking clothes on,” you say, trying not to cry. Hey, you may not have been attracted to Bryson, but you still had cared about him deeply, and trusted him more than anyone. (Except for Ellie.) And he broke that trust. “It’s whatever. I was actually coming over here to talk about breaking up, anyway. And fuck you, Kirstin. I’m telling your moms about this, both of you.”

You stomp to your dorm room, flopping down on your bed. You sigh.

Ellie, who is also your roommate, enters.

“Whole school’s already talking about it. Did you really throw your shoe at his head?”

“I wish I’d thought of that,” you say, sitting up and sitting criss-cross applesauce on the side of you bed closest to Ellie.

“You're really gonna tell their moms?” Ellie laughs, and you wish you could just pause her like that and stare. She’s so beautiful already, but whenever she smiles… Perfect.

“Maybe. Just as revenge. Not sure..”

“You’re really broken up about this, huh? I mean, c’mon, you can totally do better than Bryson,” Ellie tells you.

“I think I’m more broken up about the fact that I’m not. I want to cry, to scream, but it’s just not there. I guess it’s because I was going to dump him anyway? What really hurts is the fact that he broke my trust,” you open up to her like you always, because she always seems to understand, or at least care.

“You really were going to dump him? Why?”

“Didn’t you say I could do better?”

“Is that why?”

“Kind of. Well, yeah, if we’re being specific, but.. Ellie, I think I might be gay.”

“Really?” She looks… Hopeful?

You’re oblivious.

“Y-yeah.. I mean, I’m not 100% sure, but.. Yeah. I just couldn’t bring myself to be with him, if you know what I mean. It was just something in my head telling me, ‘He’s not the one. Mainly because he’s a he, jackass.’”

Ellie snorts.

“You really are something special, you know that?”

“Shaddup,” you roll your eyes, and she moves from her bed to yours, sitting next to you.

“I mean it. I know normally when I say shit like that I’m taking the piss out of someone, but for real. You’re really awesome, Y/N.”

You’re so oblivious.

Hell, you were the reason Ellie knew she was gay. You were just so magical, with beautiful eyes that entranced her and a voice she could listen to for hours without being annoyed or zoning out.

But she didn’t want to ruin your friendship, so she never told you. Just cultivated these feelings inside, hoping that one day you’d find that everything that was wrong with Bryson was right with her.

Little did she know, you had.

It was only a matter of time.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, continued.

Over the next week, you and Ellie become closer than ever before.

If you’re in the same room, you’re in it together.

Next to each other at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

If Bryson so much as looks at you, Ellie’s there to look right back, giving a threatening glare, complete with orange eyes and a tinge of smoke.

You link pinkies as the two of you walk to your dorm.

The two of you had an art project, draw something, paint something, or make a sculpture of something and write a story about the thing you made.

“I say we draw a scribble, call it love, and write about how it’s a neurochemical con job,” you sigh. Repressing your interest in Ellie was getting harder and harder.

It was only a matter of time before you burst, and your friendship would effectively be ruined.

“I say you’re a genius, Y/N.”

You laugh at that.

“I meant it.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m brilliant at finding ways to not work,” You snark, and she rolls her eyes. She could never put on the whole threatening facade with you, it just made you laugh. 

Maybe because you knew her as Ellie, your best friend. Not Ellie, scary flame-o girl.

Well, you knew her as more than just your best friend, but Ellie didn’t know that.

“So, I’m thinking we give the scribble itself some thought, I mean, is it curly? Or jagged? Do we want to sound jaded because it’s easier and risk getting sent to a counselor, or be   
so superficial that’s it’s obvious we put no thought into..” You feel a stare, and look up to see Ellie looking at you intently. You look at her, and god, you’re cute when you’re confused.

Fuck it. Maximum effort!, she thinks, cupping your cheek with her hand and kissing you. You react surprisingly fast, kissing her back.

Once you two pull apart, she apologizes.

“For what?” You ask.

“You mean you actually like me back?” she asks, sounding rather surprised.

“Well, I kissed you back for a reason, dork,” you say, and she flashes you that grin you love, yeah, love so much.

The two of you get back to work.

“Be my girlfriend,” you tell her.

“Why?”

“So we can do this..” you kiss her again, though much less hesitantly than before “..all the time.”

“I guess we can do that more often, I mean, if that’s what you want,” she teases. “Obviously I want to be your girlfriend… Jackass.”

You narrow your eyes.

“Just tell me if the scribble should be jagged or curly, Meanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
